Boys R Us
by Sarah Writes x3
Summary: full summary inside, read AFTER lisi's p.s. i loathe you!
1. What would be the back cover

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. I OWN MAYBE SOME CHARACTERS, BUT NOT LISI HARRISON'S CHARACTERS, OR SETTINGS, OR PLOT, ETC.**

Massie Block: Needs to find a new clique ay-sap. She's now committee-less, boy-less too? Opposite of yes....

Kristen Gregory: Is in total and complete love with Dune. But is she ready to lip-kiss him? Is _he _ready to lip-kiss her? Well, according to , he's had plenty of practice.

Alicia Rivera: Totally hearts Josh Hotz times ten! Things could _nawt _get better for the two of them, that is until he pulls out a condom at Massie's Halloween party...

Dylan Marvil: Is in an almost suck-ish relationship with Derrick. She's pretty sure that she wants to end it, will she? Not likely!

Claire Lyons: Happily in luh-v with Cam. Let's just leave it at that.

Bree Matthews: New to BOCD, and has a huh-yuge crush on Kemp (UCK times eighty!). She's beautiful, a blond Alicia pretty much. She instantly becomes NBF with Massie, but will it last?

**THE CLIQUE... THE ONLY THING HARDER THAN GETTING IN IS STAYING IN.**


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING! I WISH I DID, BUT SADLY I DON'T. I OWN _SOME _OF MY OWN CHARACTERS, BUT THE REGULAR CLIQUE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE!!!! okay, just makin that clear! :)**

Block Estate

Massie's Room

Monday, October 12th

8:42 A.M.

"Rate me," Massie ordered, "so I'll know if I should change."

Claire stared at Massie, looking her up and down.

"Oh-kay, if it's gonna take you until Halloween to figure this out, I'll do it myself." Massie scoffed, and continued. "I am wearing a Crumpet cashmere cardigan, with a Kalin white-silk tank underneath, a pink Miu Miu bow brooch, True Religion skinny jeans, and Marc Jacobs silver flats. My scent is Chanel No. 19, and I'm carrying a limited-edition Coach purse." Massie did a quick model-strut and stood in front of the mirror.

"Um, I think you deserve a-"

"I am _so _a 9.7." Massie smiled.

"I was gonna say 9.8, but if you're oh-kay with that than whatevs." Claire smiled. "Rate me?"

"Fine. Kuh-laire is wearing a pair of skinny jeans from American Eagle, a grey Aeropostale three-fifth sleeve blouse, with an added white bow to the hair. Her shoes are a pair of white flats, I'm guessing from Payless? Her scent is," Massie sniffed Claire, "Aeropostale's Promise Me. Her bag? A navy blue tote from Hollister."

"And...?" Claire asked, grinning.

"7.7." Massie said, making Claire frown. "Kuh-laire, are you depressed?"

_Oh no, _Claire thought. She gulped. "N-no."

"Then why are you acting like _such _a downer?" Massie asked.

"Ha." Claire said, flatly.

"Come on, Kuh-laire, don't take that seriously!" Massie nudged Claire, and she smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I never really did, but... only 7.7?"

"Maybe if you had anything designer, that you could catch Katie Holmes wearing while shopping, then it would be an 8.5 or up." Massie said.

"Oh."

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me_

_And honestly_

_My life would suck-_

"Hello?" Massie asked, as she answered her new iPhone Slide.

"Hey, Mas, it's Kris. I need a ride, Leesh is, like, _refusing _to gimme a ride, and my mom left already and-"

"Done. BTW, she is definitelyD2M." Massie hung up, not caring what Kristen was going to say.

"Nice ring." Claire said, through giggles.

"What?" Massie asked.

"Well, just listen to the lyrics! Thinking of _you _having that as your ring tone, shows something..." Claire said.

"And what is that something?" Massie asked, putting air quotes around 'something'.

"I automatically think of Derrington."

"He's D2M, and you will be too if you keep bringing him up!" Massie yelled.

"Sorry, sorry." Claire mumbled.

"Kuh-laire, what's your current ring?"

"Um, _Love Bug _by the Jonas Brothers." Claire blushed, rose red.

"Ew, that _song _is D2W."

"D2W?"

"Dead to the World." Massie announced. "You need a new one, now."

"Kay, what about... _Love Story_?"

"No."

"_My Shoes_?"

"Nope. Just give me your phone." Massie demanded, and Claire handed Massie her _Dial L for Loser _Razr. "BTW, you need a new phone, I'll get you the Rumor soon." Massie said.

Massie clicked quickly on the Razr's tiny buttons, snapped the phone shut, and handed it to Claire. "There you go."

"What is-?"

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No he can't read my Poker face _

_(She's got to love nobody)_

_Can't read my-_

"Hello?"

"Now you know your ring." Massie hung up.

"Haha! Thanks! I luh-v it!" Claire smiled.

"I knew you would." Massie said. "Now let's go. Isaac is probably waiting and you know Kuh-ris will be pissed if we're not at her house at least fifteen minutes before class starts."

"I know, let's go." Claire said, and Massie walked out the doors, with Claire right behind her.

"Good morning, girls." Isaac said, as he opened the Range Rover's door.

"Hi, Isaac!" Claire said, making Massie subconsciously roll her eyes.

"Just get in!" Massie said, and she shoved Claire into the Range Rover.

The Pinewood

Kristen's Apartment

Monday, October 12th

8:58 A.M.

"Ehmagod, where's Massie?!" Kristen said, as she paced around her living room.

_Dinggg-donggg_

_Finally, _Kristen thought.

She opened the door, and saw Claire in her doorway.

"Kuh-laire?"

"Kris, we gotta get downstairs now! Massie'll have a cow if we're not down in two seconds!"

Without a word, Kristen grabbed her Ambercrombie & Fitch tote and ran out the door with Claire.

BOCD

The New Green Café

Monday, October 12

12:00 PM

It was already lunch time at BOCD, and Alicia was already pissed off at Massie. Why? Well...

"Ehmagosh!" Alicia yelled, as her and Dylan walked over to Table 18. "What are youh doing?!"

"Sitting at _my _table. I dunno where you're gonna sit." Massie smirked.

"Kuh-ris?" Why are you with _her_? She was D2U!" Alicia stated.

"Well, she actually gave me a ride to school, unlike _youh." _Kristen said, imitating Alicia.

"Leesh, I can get my mom's assistant, Angel, to drive us to _La Moi, _they have a new special on crème bulè!" Dylan said.

"No, Table 18 has been _ours, _always & for-evah." Alicia said, her chocolate eyes fuming.

"Actually, Leesh, it's been ours. Now, ta ta!" Massie said, Claire and Kristen waved goodbye.

"Massie, you will pay..." Alicia threatened. "Come on, Dyl, you better call Angel and have her get us to _La Moi._" Alicia said.

"Buh-bye." Dylan said, and turned away from the group.

"So... are we the new PC?" Claire asked.

"No, we're not a clique. Just 'cause I gave Kris a ride to school today, does _nawt _mean we're best friends again. She's still in LBR form to me, she better go with Leesh and Dyl, I just needed her for backup."

"Huh?"  
"Go run after them, Kris! Or you'll regret it..." Massie said, and Kristen immediately jumped up.

"Leesh, Dylan! Wait up!" Kristen grabbed her tote, and ran after the girls.

BOCD

Miss Chrissie's Fashion 2 Class

Monday, October 12

1:15 P.M.

"Attention, everyone!" Miss Chrissie clapped her hands twice, and all the girls, and one boy named Angelo, stopped drawing their sketches. "We have a new student, please welcome her nicely." Miss Chrissie said.

A few seconds later, a normal-height, skinny, blond walked into the room.

"Hey, everyone! My name is Bree Amelia Matthews, and I'm new to BOCD!" The girl smiled, iPod white teeth, perfectly straight.

Massie gasped, "I think I found my beta." She muttered to herself.

"Well, Miss Matthews, you can sit in the back with Miss Block. Massie, please wave."

Massie waved her French manicured hand, and Bree walked over to her.

"Hi! I'm Massie-"

"You are Massie Caroline Block. Age, thirteen. Alpha of the Pretty Committee." Bree said.

"Ehmagawd, creeper."

"Nonono! It's not that! I did my research on groups that I could possibly be in here, and I knew right away that your's would be an excellent fit for me." Bree smiled.

"Hmm, I would like a beta who does her status checks..." Massie said, as she colored in a pattern she drew for a dress.

"Isn't Alicia Rivera your beta?"

"Ew, no. The PC kinda broke up the other day, so it's only me and Cl-"

"Claire Ann Lyons?" Bree asked.

"Okay, you are seriously creepy."

"So sorry! I just wanna be in the 'it' group; after all I was in every popular group at my past schools." Bree said.

Massie eyed Bree suspiciously, then said, "Names of groups, now."

"The Pinks, The Sparks, Beauty Girlz, with a 'z', and The Luxes." Bree said.

"Shocking, I have heard of all those groups... you could def be in with me."

"Sweet! So I'm a PC member?"

"No, we are the BRU."

"Huh?"

"Boys R Us." Massie said, and continued her sketches.


End file.
